I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: I thought of this while at a school event today, and just wanted to write it down. Takes place in between seasons two and three. Leonard and Penny, and a song.


**I know that there are a few other fics relating to the time that Leonard was at the North pole, so I tried to make this one a little different. All five characters speak, nothing happens that contradicts the actual show, and…well, what I'm trying to say is, I'm not copying all y'all's wonderful between-seasons-two-and-three stories-this is my own! Of course, like the others, this one is related to the L/P relationship…because it's just so darn amazing and this time period they were apart was totally worth it, now that they are together.**

DISCLAIMER:** The characters and situations that set this story up belongs to CBS. The song belongs to REO Speedwagon. The order of the words and the computer this was typed on belongs to me. My Fanfiction account belongs to me…huh. That's it.**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

She sighed, looking out the window as the car drove away. She hadn't told him. What had she been afraid of, anyway? Rejection? No, it wasn't Leonard that was scaring her. It was herself. She knew what she was feeling-she had felt it before. But the last time she had surrendered to the feeling, admitted it, it had gone so horribly wrong. She didn't want to be rash, to move to quickly and ruin everything…he was too important. Still, the idea of three months without him hurt enough to make her regret not saying something-_anything_.

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window  
on a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

She didn't mope around all summer. She didn't cry every night. She knew that he was coming home. It was only a matter of time. But that thought didn't stop her from thinking of him, or from politely declining Kurt's offers of dinner. Although she had failed to say it to him before he'd left on the expedition, she knew it. She couldn't pretend this thing didn't exist anymore…it was too, too strong.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
and throw away the oars.  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

* * *

"Where the hell is Leonard?" Howard asked, closing the final box of equipment. "We've packed for the night without him."

"Tomorrow is a new day, gentlemen," Sheldon said brightly. "As the leader of this pitiful team, I will insist that he does all of my work as punishment. All of the work he's capable of doing himself, that is."

"Why can't it be _our_ work?" Raj asked.

"It's not _my_ work," Sheldon said.

"Hey, guys," Leonard said, coming in. He carried a bottle and a small red bag.

"What were you doing when we were busting our rears trying to put away all of this confounded equipment?" Howard asked, picking up his crossbow and casually examining it.

"Oh…uh…" Leonard set down the bottle and slipped the other item into his pocket. "Nothing."

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl.  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find._

That night he eased it back out of his pocket, and held it up to the sliver of light coming from the lantern in the corner. It had come out perfect. Sitting up, he shivered, and reached over to put on his blanket with sleeves. Then he craned his neck around and looked out the window, toward the South.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

He continued to stare out the window, knowing from memory how many miles, kilometers, hours, minutes he was away from her. South. She was somewhere in that direction.

And though he couldn't possibly know this, at that same moment she was looking North. Sheldon was right-she _did_ have a short attention span, but she was capable of holding onto something for a long, long time.

She was waiting for him.

* * *

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
and throw away the oars, forever._

After years of dancing around it…after three months of separation…she knew. He'd be home sometime this week, and when he did, she was going to make sure that he knew that _it was time_. She was finally ready.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
come crushing through your door…_

"Leonard, you're back!"

She had been thinking about this moment all summer, and her mind was telling her to take it slow; to see where he stood. But when she saw him there, and she knew that the three months were over and that he was home for good, she lost all self control. Throwing herself at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

_  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._


End file.
